


It was supposed to be just a cuppa....

by TigersEye19



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersEye19/pseuds/TigersEye19
Summary: Mc can’t sleep worrying about what lies ahead after the villa, so decides to get up and make a cuppa while the others sleep. Gary soon joins her and finds another way to take her mind off things... 😉





	It was supposed to be just a cuppa....

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something a bit dirtier, hope you all like it! ❤️

It’s late in the villa, all the other islanders are fast asleep in bed except you. The thoughts of the outside world after living in your little bubble for so long are swirling in your head and there’s no way you can fall asleep, so you decide to get up and make yourself a cup of tea. You make your way to the kitchen, fill the kettle and lean your elbows against the cold counter as you wait for it to boil. Staring out over the villa, you wonder what the future has in store. You and Gary will be fine, youve both agreed it was love you came here for, and you were both going back to your normal lives together after this was all over. Gary didn’t want to give up his crane operator job, it wasn’t very glamorous but he loved it. And after all the years of hard work you’ve put in to get your masters in astrophysics you weren’t about to give all that up for 15 mins in the spotlight. Lost in thought you don’t notice Gary walking up behind you. His strong warm hands snaking around your waist are the first sign he’s there and it makes you jump. “Gary! You frightened the life out of me!” “Sorry princess, I didn’t mean to startle you, I woke and saw you weren’t in bed, you ok?” He replies, his voice still gruff from sleep. “Yeah I’m ok, I’m just finding it hard to sleep, I can’t believe we have to leave here in just a few days, I’m excited to see my family and finally meet your mum and nan, but I’m also terrified of the whole media thing. I knew this was going to happen signing up for Love Island, but now it’s actually happening.... I’m scared....” You feel Gary’s grip on your waist tighten as he hugs you from behind, the side of his head gently pressing against yours. Just being around Gary gives you a sense of comfort and safety you’ve never felt before, not just because of his physical stature, but because you know he’d never let anything happen to you and he’d always be there for you, no matter what. “Aw babe, please don’t be scared, when me and you get out there, you know I’ve got your back, after all we’ve been through together nothing or no one is gonna break us. We’ve got something really special Princess...” you bring your hand up to cup Gary’s face, and turn your head to gently nuzzle into Gary’s neck, his short beard tickling your nose. You feel Gary tense, “Oi, what are you doing young lady?! You know I can’t resist your face near my neck”. You start to giggle, it wasn’t your intention to turn him on, but you love that he finds even your breath on his neck arousing. With one hand gently stroking his arms wrapped around your waist, you bring the hand that had been cupping his face to the back of his head, guiding his lips down to the side of your neck, hoping he’d give in to his urges, the urges you could feel pressed against your lower back, growing harder by the second. “How do you do this to me?” you almost growl, the warmth and wetness growing within you. This one sentence was enough to give Gary the push he needed to go further. He loosens his grip on your waist, one hand travelling up to cup your breast, while the other slowly crept its way down, tickling and teasing you through your silky pyjamas. He really is irresistible, when Gary touches you, your body loses all control, and surrenders itself to him. Your nipples harden, begging for his calloused hands to touch them. It’s almost if he can read your mind, as his fingers begin to gently roll it between his fingers, gently playing with your nipple, his rough fingers giving so much pleasure and stimulation. The electricity shoots down through you with every touch, your underwear and pyjamas soaked with desire for him. Pushing yourself back against him, arching your back and groaning with pleasure, his grip on your crotch tightens. “Holy shit babe, you are amazing, do you know that” he breathes in between his kisses peppering your neck, gently nipping at the skin in all the right places. With one swift movement he flips you around to face him, immediately kissing you urgently, his tongue parting your lips and your tongue meeting his, in a frantic dance to fulfil the need growing within you both. Once again he trails kisses down to your neck, his hands feeling every bit of you as he goes, slipping down the strap of your silk top to expose your hardened, wanting nipple. He takes it in his mouth, ever so gently nipping and sucking on it. “Shit Gary” you moan with pleasure, his touch and tongue sending you to new heights. You can feel a grin on his lips as he pulls away, hooking his thumbs into your shorts and underwear, slowly lowering them to your ankles. His kisses continue to tease you, his hand tracing back up the inside of your leg, reaching your lips, slick with arousal. “Fuck babe your so fucking wet” he growls as he slips his fingers between your labia, slowly rubbing, while his thumb finds your clit. His thumb skilfully circles your sweet spot, sending waves of pleasure through you, so good you have to quickly grab the edge of the counter to stop yourself collapsing onto him. Gary’s index finger pushes its way inside you, slowly, leaving you wanting, curling on its way back out, making sure to hit your g spot. A loud moan escapes your lips, forgetting completely where you are and how many cameras are watching you. “More, Gary, more” you breathe, and Gary slips in a second finger, filling you more. His thumb is replaced by his tongue on your clit, his other hand caressing the back of your thigh, gently guiding your leg over his shoulder, allowing him better access to you. His tongue continues to flick and massage your clitoris, his fingers filling you and teasing your g spot, sending you closer and closer to the edge, taking you out of your body, closer to nirvana. Your hands instinctively go to Gary’s head, tugging at his blonde tresses. Another moan escapes from you, you are completely surrendered to this man, and you don’t ever want this pleasure to stop. Hearing your moans of pleasure is too much for Gary, he pulls away from you abruptly, leaving your body pulsing and aching for more. You watch through glazed love drunk eyes as he puts on a condom so quickly, you have no idea where he got it and you dont care, you just want him inside you. He gives you a cheeky grin before kissing you hard on the mouth. “Turn around” he breathes, his lips barely leaving yours to speak. You do as he says and tilt your body down towards the counter, while his hands spread your thighs. He grips your hips while he gently pushes his erection into you, slowly at first, growing increasingly harder with every thrust. You push yourself back onto him, needing his dick to fuck you harder and harder, sending you closer and closer to the edge. The electricity coursing through you becomes stronger, once again taking you out of your own body, the intense pleasure lifting you away. Gary’s groans from behind are becoming deeper with each thrust, you can’t hold back anymore. “Aaaahhhhh” another loud moan comes from deep within you, how the two of you haven’t woken the other Islanders is a miracle. Your breathing quickens along with Gary’s, and one hard slam into you is all it takes to send you over the edge of heaven, your body collapsing down onto the counter, Gary thrusting harder a few times more, continuing the sensations through you, until he pushes into you one final time, holding your hips, tightly pushing your ass against him. Your whole body pulses as you feel his erection, still rock hard inside you, throbbing as he cums. “Fuck babe, that was amazing” whispers Gary as he finally pulls out of you, leaving your entire body like jelly, your arms desperately holding onto the counter to keep you up. He discards of the condom while you get your strength back, exhausted from such an intense orgasm. “Jesus Gary, you almost killed me there, imagine the headlines, ISLANDER DIES FROM ORGASM!” You both laugh together as you turn to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug. He grins at you like a Cheshire Cat, and you can see in his eyes just how much he loves you. Lightly kissing you on the lips, he whispers “the tea can wait til morning don’t you think?, I’m sure I’ve worn you out enough to sleep now” giving you a cheeky wink. You chuckle and playfully slap his hard bicep, “that was your plan?!” “Yep, and I think it worked, don’t you?” He takes your hand, intertwining his fingers in yours, leading you back to bed, to fall asleep in his loving arms, all the worries you had melting away, knowing that whatever comes your way, with Gary by your side you can face anything.


End file.
